


Snowball Fights

by Lavadakins



Series: VIXX one-shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: Drabbles gone fluff! A collection of VIXX one-shots to brighten your days!





	1. Fluff of the Fluffs

 

It never seemed to stop, the white flurries that had been going for several days now. The snow fell heavily as well as steadily since the first sightings of it started with no sign of letting up anytime soon. By that time, most of the roads were closed so that way they could get them cleared for the emergency vehicles but that didn't stop the others that were out and about with their own business.

Snow business.

I actually had to run to the little shop up the road that was surprisingly still open. The old man that ran it scoffed at the snow and dared it to force him to close. He was a nice man, however. If he had some extra items, he would give them away to random people. He lived by himself after his wife passed and children were gone so I always made it a point to return the favor when I had the chance. Which I did today with the extra food I had made since it was cold out.

Some hot soup and other various items were on the menu so I trudged through the snow to walk down the road for a while. He wasn't too far away to walk, seeing how I got lucky and snagged an apartment around some good areas. The old man grinned and could have melted the snow with the warmth from his joy when he laid eyes on me. He rushed to take the items from me and ushered me inside his labyrinth of wares.

"It's chicken and dumplings, my own recipe!" I told him, grinning just as widely as he was. His head bobbed up and down as he took it apart to inspect it, inhaling the scent of it. While he was enjoying himself, I wandered around and found some items that I would need later. Some more ramen, eggs and coffee. Just some general stuff that I was low on and was willing enough to brave the cold for. As I went to check out, the old man grinned again before disappearing into the back.

He brought back some kimchi and some teacups, sliding them into a sturdy bag for me. I opened my mouth to protest that but he waved his hands in front of me, keeping me from disagreeing with him. I told him last week I'd run out of the kimchi and hadn't had the time to get more. And the teacups? I actually broke a couple a few days ago because I was clumsy and ended up cutting my fingers on the shards. I had to make a quick run for something fitting until I could get more.

_"Now you don't have to get out in this weather for a while but please visit me again!"_

I couldn't help but nod at him and paid, waving back at him as I left. The snow was starting to fall a bit thicker, I noticed. Passing by some of the buildings, there was a faint sound of voices that sounded like they were having the time of their lives. As I moved out of the way of some of the vehicles, there were 6 guys outside in a large area running around. I paused, watching them get louder and louder. One pushed over another's snowman while one tried to keep the peace.

His efforts failed when they started to throw snowballs at each other. All of them ran for cover, some complaining loudly about how dumb this was. A horn honked and I jumped, running towards the side of the road nearer to the guys to get out of the way. However, as I turned to make sure I was truly out of the way, something struck me on the back of my head and knocked me down.

The contents of what I was carrying, scattered in the snow as I fell. Their voices grew quiet and panicked as they realized what they did. All six of them rushed over, the main culprit being the more vocal one.

_"Miss? Miss? Are you alright? I am so sorry! I was aiming for Leo and he moved out of the way but you were there.."_

I wasn't hurt but damn did he have a hell of an arm. I let him and another tall one help me up, his hands gentle despite almost shaking with cold and worry. The others gathered my belongings for me, as soon as I was steady. "I think I might need a helmet if you're going to keep doing this.."

_"Ma'am, we're really sorry. Wonsik has terrible aim but he didn't mean it."_

The man speaking had the darker skin out of all of them and a worried look on his face. I couldn't help but smile at them, letting them know that it was really all right. I turned to the man in question but he had a puppy look on his face, one that screamed that he knew he did wrong and would take all the punishment for it. Honestly, who could be mad at that face?

_"Um.... your eggs broke."_

Another held out your bag, showing the ruined contents of it. Heaving a sigh, I couldn't help but rub my head where the offending spot caused the disaster. Wonsik perked up, wide-eyed as he could get and told me to wait there. He pulled the darker skinned one with him and they both ran to the store I had just visited.

While they were gone, I learned the rest of their names: Leo, Ken, Hongbin and Hyuk. The ones that ran off were N or Hakyeon and Ravi, better known today as Wonsik. They escorted me back to my apartment, once the pair got back as they wanted to make sure that I truly was ok. Plus, it wasn't every day I got to meet a band so inviting them in was the least I could do.

Plus it was getting colder outside and they needed a minute to warm up.

They marveled at my fish and played with my cat for a while. Ravi shuffled into the kitchen with me, determined to make up for his transgression earlier. So he helped me get things together for something to eat for everyone as the chicken and dumplings I had made earlier wouldn't be enough for everyone there. He had gentle hands as he washed some of the dishes and a deep but soothing voice as he chatted about various things.

They joked, we laughed and the night started to fall upon the snowy city. Full and warm, they started to yawn and complain about how they didn't want to work tomorrow. They just wanted to sit still for a while and rest, to which I invited them over any time they wanted to do that. They had already made up for breaking my eggs today but I couldn't see why not or the harm in letting them stay.

Especially when one was still trying his best to sweeten the pot between the both of us. I eventually had to get him to pause so he could understand that there was no bad blood between the both of us.

"Ravi, you're ok. I promise! What's done is done and honestly, if you keep looking like a kicked puppy, I'm going to keep you here until you are happy again."

There was a creep of blush that tinged his cheeks and tips of ears when I said that, making the others tease him. He shyly smiled at me and nodded before puffing up at the others. Snow fell more outside and I had made new friends that day because of it.

 


	2. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lonely time of the year so Ken decides to get his way.

 

It wasn't too long before all of them started to come over more and more. One by one, at first but then it turned into more outings with the rest of the boys. In between their schedules and recording, they would all check-in as often as they could. But as the holidays approached, I found it harder and harder to keep social with everyone. That social circle got smaller and smaller as the days ticked by, quiet like the snow that fell on the ground on some days.

I would see notifications from each of them as each one would have variations of the same question. Some asked more than others, genuinely wanting to know how I was. To tell the truth, I had shut myself away again because the holidays was always a tough time. Those major ones like Thanksgiving and Christmas as well as my birthday. Things happened on those days that still left a weeping sore on my soul. Dramatic, right?

It was those type of things that had been battering at me for years now, with even more stuff adding onto it. It was a terrible mess that I was dealing with very poorly, now that I was thinking about it.

_[9:45 pm- Ken Doll]|| "_ Its _cold outside. Please open the door."_

I had been in the middle of making another food run when I got the text from the cutie main vocal, as he called himself. Now this time, I couldn't answer him because of having my hands full but he didn't know that. So I would, very frequently I might add, get texts from him as I walked towards my apartment. The texts stopped when my footsteps could be heard coming up the steps, the sounds getting heavier and heavier with each stride. Ken's face snapped from frustrated to surprise upon seeing my flushed face, immediately rushing to help me and relieving me of a few bags.

He made the wise choice of not saying anything for several minutes, even helping to put some of the things away once inside. We busied ourselves with these duties until he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed the jar of pickles from my hands and placed it up in the cabinet for me before using the other hand to drag me away from the kitchen.

_"Get dressed."_

"Wait, I just got back from this and now I'm going back outside?"

He made an impatient noise, scuffling his feet in response to my hesitancy. Neither of us was going to move, the staring battle that grew fiercely until he blinked. Once he did so, he did his final move. The move that was guaranteed to get his way with anyone. No one could resist, not even my stubbornness could withstand this onslaught.

I sighed and got dressed, his cute sounds following me all the way. As a result, I got dressed slowly to let him know how it was going to be for doing this. Finally, I stepped out to be swept up in his arms and twirled for my appearance. Ken insisted on a blindfold as he drove, eager for his surprise to be a good one. At the end of our trip, he helped me get out before whisking me away and going on about how he saw this thing.

When the blindfold was lifted, my skepticism was replaced by beauty. The area park had put up lights everywhere on the trees. Little sparkly ones, hanging ones and even colorful ones that showed the path to walk. Among the hanging lights, there were little paper snowflakes that the kids had decorated and soft chimes in the distance to create the mood. His face was illuminated as we walked, some of the lights brushing his head but none of them were as bright as his face when he turned to look at me.

_"Do you like it? It was open to the public but I was able to get an area for a picnic!"_

"A picnic in the cold? There better be hot chocolate."

Ken's smile couldn't get any bigger, though he tried as he grabbed my arm to drag me to the area he set up. It was almost in the middle of the place, surrounded by the soft ambiance. He even had a pillow for me to sit on so that way it wouldn't be so cold. I could faintly smell the hot chocolate as well as cinnamon and it actually made me feel warm. Between his chatter and the lights, I probably still needed a blanket but I could swear that I didn't want one.

His chatter died down as he stared at me, knowing something was up with me but didn't know how to approach. He'd successfully strong-armed his way into my house earlier and got me to even come out but now? He quickly looked away, busying himself with something else when I looked back at him.

"Thank you... for dragging me out here. It's a nice distraction and I didn't even know they had set this up here." Ken beamed, the tinge of red on his ears from either the cold or embarrassment. "You didn't have to do this, you gotta be tired from your schedules.."

_"No! I saw it and thought of you! I thought that you would like it since you have something similar out on your balcony. You read out there to get away from things and I know that you don't want to talk about them but I'm always a phone call_ away, _if we're not here..."_

He fiddled with the cup, suddenly shy about talking. It was a rare event that happened but it indeed did happen. I had to place the cup in his hands so he could stop babbling and smiled at him.

"Jaehwan.. this is the nicest thing that anyone's done in a while. This time of year is really tough for me but you didn't push.. well you kind of did to get me out of the house and the meat is thawing out on the kitchen table because I didn't get a chance to put it away.." He laughed sheepishly at that and I continued, "But little things like this help. Just tell me next time so that way I have time to put groceries away."

He pouted in his classic way before smiling at me again. Several other voices could faintly be heard but as I turned the sight I saw almost had me in tears. The rest of the boys had shown up and brought various things themselves. All in those ugly Christmas sweaters and Hongbin just couldn't wipe the disdain from his face. Ken huffed and puffed before getting up to greet them, complaining that this was his present and that they couldn't just crash it.

At least they brought more food and hot chocolate.


	3. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summer for the cold days!

 

Going there with them was kind of painful if I did have to say so myself. But how could I refuse six grown ass men all but begging me to go with them? The arguments ranged from working too much to never had a vacation and while they were right, I still had reservations about going with them. After all, I was an outsider to their Idol World and the comments already about my presence were less than enthusiastic despite them knowing I was a friend to them. That still didn’t discuss the reason why going with them was kind of painful, however. 

It wasn’t the fact that some of the crazy ones wanted my head on a platter for even breathing the same cabin airspace as them. It wasn’t the fact that I was rolling with six men off to an island for a week to play on the beach, sand and whatever else shenanigans we could get into. It was the fact that, yes--I had fallen for one of them and I wasn’t even sure on what to do with myself. Of course, I could act the same way as I always did when it was a group affair but it would still hurt being there in that situation with him for a week. 

Out on an island, having the time of my life with the guy that I liked? What person wouldn’t take up on that offer? Not me, apparently. I would have gladly stayed and let them have fun without me so that way my heart could have cooled down a bit. Plus, this was their vacation and not mine. Those excuses were thrown all out of the window when they practically started backing my very own bags for me. I had to take over when they opened up my underwear drawer, the punks that had started to  _ oooh _ upon seeing so many colors. Their fingers nearly got stuck in the thing when I slammed it shut, shooing them all out so that way I could pack my own crap. 

Now I was staring out of the window of my very own room, overlooking the beach. A million or so miles away from my comfy apartment, among absolute dorks. They had been blowing up my phone for the last hour as they pestered, wanting to go out and do things already. Shouldn’t I be done resting and unpacking by now? Why am I taking so long? I better not have been asleep--Those were all the same questions and statements from all of the boys on why I haven’t joined them down in the main area. Finally, I got myself together and told my inner feelings to bulk the hell up so that way I could actually have some fun. 

Getting dressed and freshened up, I eventually joined them down below. The day was spent hitting up some of the local restaurants and some light shopping. There were a couple of days of this before some of them got bored of each other and went on their own adventure. I, however, wanted to play at the beach with or without the boys. So while they were out, I put on my new bathing suit and grabbed my things, heading out without saying a word. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

I saw her walking as I was coming back in. Jaehwan wanted to go out for some coffee and I couldn’t refuse him. I would have asked her to come along but she seemed a bit tired from the rest of our activities, I left her alone. She originally didn’t want to come, not wanting to impose on us and all but I’m glad she did. Since coming on the trip with us, she smiled more and it seemed that winter had passed onto spring. She was already lovely like the shining sun but I couldn’t bring myself to touch her. I was drawn to her since the first day she came into our lives, that fateful meeting as she struggled to read in Korean. Her sense of direction still hadn’t improved since then but her vocabulary did. There were some days that I was absolutely dying to talk to her, to get her attention but I couldn’t be selfish. I would never be selfish with her because she was already spreading herself too thin. There were so many things needing her attention, so many people that I couldn’t do that to her. 

But it burned inside of me because I couldn’t have as much of her as I wanted. Now? There was a perfect opportunity to sit beside her, to have her smile at me but she was dressed to go out to the beach. I finally threw everything away and raced upstairs to change because this was my only chance. No other members to distract her, nothing else to take away her attention. 

I found her down a little ways down the beach, not too far from the hotel that we were staying at. There was no way that I could miss her. Her hair shined in the sunlight, the breeze playing with the locks. She’d gotten her hair cut while they were out and about the other day, the transformation fitting her better than I ever thought. I liked her longer hair but this seemed to be her so much better. She had spun around shyly after the cut, making sure that everyone liked it. I had to duck my head to hide the fact that when she looked at me, I could feel everything heat up. 

I walked in the sand, direct towards her and suddenly the wind picked up a bit. She was still setting up with the umbrella when it hit, the wind taking the blanket she had laid out unexpectedly. I nearly fell trying to help her catch it, grinning like a fool at her cries. If only I had a minute to catch it on camera so I could play it over and over again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The blasted wind was doing the absolute  _ most  _ at that particular moment. I just got the umbrella settled when it picked up but that’s not what surprised me. It was the person that helped me get it under control. Taekwoon was actually out there in the hot sun, chasing after the blanket with me. He finally caught it for me, panting a little from the effort. It was my turn to grin like he was, getting everything finally settled. 

Honestly, I was pleased he joined me but at the same time--I was scared. This was the one person that I didn’t know if I could handle being stuck without having all my feelings explode out of me. I wasn’t sure if it was the sun or the heat from embarrassment that was making my skin feel like fire. We settled underneath the umbrella for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence and the waves crashing. That was one of the best things about being around him, the silence. He knew the importance of it, the comforting feeling between two people when they understood each other. There was no need for words sometimes. 

Yet, eventually, that silence came to an end because I just couldn’t keep still. I had to hear his voice like the love-struck fool I was. 

“So you come here often?”

He smiled and dipped his head down, laughing at my lame question. Taekwoon peeked at me from time to time while I was grinning like an idiot. I tried to quell my nerves by stretching, falling backwards against the sandy blanket. He repeated my action, falling down with me as we let the sand warm our bodies. Another silence and a healthy breeze picked back up again, to cool us down from the summer sun. 

_ “If only it was this peaceful everyday…” _

I heard his soft voice finally speak up. I turned my head towards him, gazing at him as he spoke. He was more of a Winter/Spring type of guy where I was Summer/Autumn. Poetic, if you ask me. Stuff that most poems were made out of. He turned his head as well, watching me too with his dark eyes. I propped myself up on my elbow, turning my whole body towards him. Another silence as we looked at each other before he finally mimicked my action. 

_ “How can you stand this heat? It’s too hot!” _

“I thrive in this weather. I’m like a pretty pretty flower, always needing the sun!”

We both burst out with a small laugh at my embarrassing answer. Finally sitting back up, I had to dust my hands off because of the sand. Taekwoon sat up himself and reached over, the gap between us becoming that much closer than we had been. I couldn’t breathe there for a minute and when I did, all I could smell was his cologne as well as the sea. He brushed something from my face, where my hand was propping up my head from laying down. Sand trickled off my face as he got rid of it with his long fingers. 

I wasn’t used to him being this close, my heart going a mile a minute. Jaehwan and Hakyeon, yes but him? Suddenly I wanted all my fantasies to come true, even if only for a moment. One fantasy, however, did come to pass and it wasn’t one that I was expecting either. Once clean of the sand, I felt lips on my temple. Soft and even hotter than the sun that we were sitting under, Taekwoon pressed them to my skin as he held my head ever so lightly. 

\---------------------------------------------

 

I didn’t know why I did that. I just couldn’t contain it anymore. Everything inside of me was screaming because of that action but my heart was singing so loudly, I thought she could hear it. I felt her freeze, eyes going wide. I was scared. Scared that she would reject me, scared that I just chased away someone who understood me. We were like two sides of a coin and it showed. She was fire on the outside but rain on the inside where I was the opposite. I didn’t want to lose her but the fire drove me to do it, my passions showing to the outside world for once. 

I couldn’t get enough of her eyes, still wide as she looked up at me. I saw the redness spread across her cheeks, her lips pressing together to keep herself from grinning too much. It was then that I knew that I had done something right for once. She was pleased and lit up like a firecracker on a summer night. I almost couldn’t stop my own feelings from bursting forward again, dipping my head down in embarrassment. 

It was a whisper language, one that we spoke so well. It wasn’t even a minute later that the two of us sat there again, in silence but so much closer now.


End file.
